KiraKira Zenkai
by Shadow390
Summary: Sort of an alternate version of the party they had in GP 37. One-shot. Sosuke/Miu.


**Yay, another Sosuke and Miu fanfic. So yeah, I know I said Go-Onger was my third Sentai, but that was before. This is kind of like an alternate version of the party they had in GP 37. Some of the dialogue will be taken from the episode, but it will have dialogue that comes directly from my mind.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thinking**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Engine Sentai Go-Onger, or any other Super Sentai series, or the Tokusatsu genre in general.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Cheers!"

Everyone put their glasses together and drank.

"Yogostein is beaten and Sosuke has revived." Hanto said.

"I'm amazed you came back to life." Miu said.

"Yeah, I really thought you were finished this time." Gunpei continued.

"Don't joke! I'm mach immortal. Besides, they don't call me the 'Miracle Esumi' for nothing." Sosuke said.

"You sure have bad luck." Miu stated.

"Not bad luck! I've always had good luck."

"Renn's not here. What is he doing?" Hiroto interrupted.

"Oh, he's locked up in Ginjirou. He's making something again." Sosuke replied.

After that, everyone went to do their own thing. Renn, as already established, was building the, not yet known, kankan bar. Sosuke and Saki were sitting down with their food, talking, Hanto and Gunpei were messing around again with Miu watching, and Hiroto was just thinking to himself.

_"Everyone is being so careless."_ He sighed and Miu came in.

"Come now, Ani. Don't be so serious today. Enjoy yourself." And with that she dragged him away, but not before seeing Sosuke and Saki talking to each other. She turned to Hiroto.

"Ani, what are they doing?" Hiroto sighed.

"I don't know, maybe they're on a date." Miu froze.

"D-date?" Hiroto sighed again.

"Maybe, they have always seemed kind of close." Hearing this, Miu looked towards the ground and broke into a run, passing Sosuke and Saki. Saki curiously stared in the direction she went and turned to Sosuke.

"Is it just me or did it seem like she was crying?" Sosuke tilted his head.

"I don't know, let me go check." He started walking in the direction Miu went.

* * *

**With Miu**

Miu was sitting down in a nearby park bench, crying.

_"W-why didn't I notice it, it was so obvious." _Miu continued to cry.

_"I guess I would understand why he likes her. She's known him a lot longer, and she's a lot nicer to him."_

"What's wrong, Miu?" Miu jumped in surprise and turned to the direction the voice came from, and saw Sosuke sitting beside her.

"S-Sosuke, when did you get here?"

"Just now. So tell me, what's bothering you?" Miu looked to the ground and mumbled her answer. Sosuke put a hand to his ear and leaned in.

"What was that?" Miu, still looking at the ground, said it again, louder.

"Saki." Sosuke stared at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Why? What's wrong with Saki?" Miu looked up, tears still on her face.

"You're dating her." Sosuke's eyes widened.

"What! No I'm not!" Miu wiped her eyes.

"You're not?" Sosuke shook his head furiously.

"No! I mean, of course I really like her, but in a friend, partner type way. But why would it matter to you if I was dating her or not?" Miu, after having her heart repaired, just chuckled.

"Sosuke, you dense idiot." She poked his nose and ran off.

_"Sosuke, because of you, my heart is kirakira zenkai."_

Saki and Hiroto watched the two. Hiroto turned to Saki.

"Are you okay with this, Miu is probably going to take his heart one day you know?" Saki nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but if it's what makes Sosuke happy, then I'm not going to interfere." Hiroto turned back to the red and silver Go-Ongers.

_"Sosuke, you better not break my sister's heart."_

While all this was happening, no one noticed that the ancient engines took Sosuke's toy and drove off.

* * *

**Well, that was fun, and I know it was kind of short, but hey, it happens. I honestly think I could have done better, but you know what they say, you are your own worse critic. So it would be nice if you all reviewed.**


End file.
